Forbidden Love
by twizler86258
Summary: Melody Pianissima was engaged to Biff Atlas, but what happens when she falls for a certain pool shark? MelodyxSlim (Luigi's Mansion fic)
1. A Secret Kiss

The anticipation had been killing me all week. My parents had arranged my marriage and I was very antsy to know who it was. My Mom and Dad had sat me down in

the Parlor to tell me the news. My Mom folded her hands in her lap as she sat down across from me. "You are going to be marrying Biff Atlas, Honey isn't that great?"

"What?" I yelled in an outrage. "Quiet down Melody, you are going to wake the kids up." Dad warned, shushing me. "When is the wedding?" I demanded, reverting

my gaze back to my mother. "Next week" she replied, seemingly much less enthusiastic than before. "Next!..." I shot out of my chair, but was once again silenced by

the look my Dad was giving me. Fuming mad, I stormed out of the room. I found myself wandering down to the Billiard Room in my angry haze. I pulled the door

open and stormed inside, slamming the door behind me. "You alright?" I quickly snapped out of my angry daze to see Slim Bankshot giving me a concerned look from

the other side of the pool table. "I'm fine." I responded quickly as I leaned my back against the door. Slim resumed his game of pool, making a perfect shot like only

he could. "You going to tell me what happened?" he asked without even looking up. He knew me well enough to see that something had happened. "My parents want

me to marry Biff Atlas next week." I confessed. That got his attention. Slim looked up from his game with a very startled expression on his face. "Do you like him?"

Slim asked cautiously. "No" I replied matter-of-factly "he an overly muscular meat head and I wouldn't even touch him with one of your pool sticks." I tried to hide a

smile as I saw Slim's shoulder's sag with relief. "Why do you care so much?" I asked curiously as I took a seat on the side of the pool sable. Slim leaned his pool stick

against the wall and walked back over to me, "because if you don't even like the guy, you shouldn't have to marry him." Slim put his hand next to mine on the edge

of the pool table and leaned on it casually. "I'm glad to know at least someone cares" I sighed, letting my shoulders fall dramatically. "I'll always care about you Mel."

Slim stared at the ground nervously, refusing to meet my eyes. I reached over to gently tip his chin back up to mine. Once his eyes met mine I smiled at him, "thank

you Slim." I let my hand fall as he smiled back at me. He pushed off the pool table and stood back up, casually stepping closer to me. I sat there and cocked a

confused eyebrow as he stood square in front of me. He gently leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, encircling my waist with his arm so I wouldn't fall

backwards. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued to kiss me. As he pulled back, the first genuine smile since the news of my engagement crossed

my face. "I promise I won't let him marry you Melody, he doesn't deserve you."

_Twiz: I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of this! I'll try to update every day or so untill it's finished! I know there aren't many ships from Luigi's Mansion, but I wanna change that! I thought Melody and Slim would be cute together! Also in this fic Melody is Neville and Lydia's daughter/ Chauncey, the twins, and Sue Pea's sister. P.S. this is set when everyone in the mansion is still alive (far before the actual game)_


	2. Meeting the Husband

Melody's POV:

Mom had said Biff was coming to visit the mansion that day. I was too busy playing with my little brother Chauncey to notice when Shivers came in, leading Biff into

the Nursery. I was waving Chauncey's pink rattle above his head as he lay in his crib and laughed. I smiled, glad that he was so happy. I turned around as the door

opened. The smile slipped off my face as I saw Biff slip into the room after Shivers. Biff took up a decent amount of space in the room with all of his muscle taken into

account. I could see how some people might think him attractive, but not me. "Mr. Atlas would like a word with you Miss Melody" Shivers said, sensing my discomfort.

I looked to the floor and nodded, "thank you Shivers." I saw him give a curt nod before briskly leaving us alone. I turned around and laid Chauncey's rattle next to his

sleeping form. "Let's go into the hallway" I whispered, leading Biff outside to let Chauncey sleep. I stopped walking once we were halfway down the hallway. I whirled

around to face him, "what do you want Biff?" He seemed amused at my little burst of anger and smiled at me. "Just wanted to make sure my wife is doing alright, is

that too much to ask Melody?" "I'm NOT your wife" I snapped, turning away from Biff. "Not yet" he corrected. I turned back around to face Biff and scowled. "Why do

you even want to marry me?" Before he could answer I looked around Biff's muscle to see Slim standing at the end of the hallway, looking semi-angry. "I gotta

go Biff" I said quickly, brushing past him. "Are you alright?" Slim asked as he led me into the Foyer. "Fine" I replied briefly. Slim took the stairs two at a time into the

main area of the Foyer, but I stood above him on the balcony. "What did he want?" Slim asked as he looked up at me. "To talk about our wedding. I was asking him

why he wanted to marry me." Slim gave me a curious look before asking "did he say?" "No," I responded as leaned my arms on the railing and gazed downwards at

Slim."He probably wanted me to compose a song in his honor or something" I joked, letting a sarcastic smile spread across my face. Slim smiled up at me and I

genuinley smiled back as his shoulders bounced with laughter. "You want to go for a walk Mel?" Slim asked once his laughter faded a bit. "Sure" I nodded before

descending the stairs. We left the mansion together and walked the grounds a few times. It was a beautiful day, and I was with an equally nice guy, so I couldn't say

I minded much.

No one's POV:

Biff had watched Melody and the skinny pool guy leave the mansion together. Melody was going to be **his** wife, so that other guy had to go. Biff flexed his muscles a

bit and gave a mischievous grin, this was going to be easy.

_Twiz: Next chapter should be up tomorow! I got bored so chapter 2 is up today! Enjoy!_


	3. Help

_Twiz: I hope you guys enjoy chapter 3! This starts off basically where the last chapter left off, same day and everything. ENJOY!_

Slim pushed the mansion's main doors open, holding them aside so I could enter . I tried to contain my laughter as I stumbled inside. I looked over my shoulder as

the doorclosed and I saw Slim smiling proudly as he followed me inside. We had just finished our walk around the grounds together, and Slim had just finished his

very funnyimpersonation of Biff Atlas. "Melody! There you are! I need to discuss some of the wedding details with you." My Mother's voice boomed from above us in

the Foyer. I looked up to see my Mother watching Slim and I from the landing above us. "One moment Mom" I replied as I reverted my gaze to the floor. I listened as

the door to the Parlor closed and my Mother left the room. "I'll be back, Slim" I whispered as I rushed up the stairs. I closed my eyes and sighed as the Parlor door

fell closed behind me. "Okay Honey, I guess we could start with the…" my Mom started, but I wouldn't let her finish. "Mom! Don't you see this isn't what I want? I

don't even LIKE Biff, and I especially don't love him! Why should I be forced to marry him when I can't even stand to look at him?" I shut my mouth once I saw the

saddened yet firm look on my Mom's face and I knew there was no bargaining with her. "Biff's family has quite a bit of money behind them, Sweetie. We just want

the best for you later on." _I'd never be happy with him, no matter how much money he has_. "I'll be back" I said as I hurried out of the room. I wandered upstairs to

the second floor. I lazily walked down the maze of hallways wanting to get away from any talk of my impending wedding. I found myself around the corner from the

Billiards Room when a set of loud footsteps sounded behind me. I turned to see Biff, barely a few inches from my face, staring at me expectantly. I squealed as I

stumbled backwards into the wall. "You scared me" I said nervously as Biff advanced towards me. He placed a hand on the wall next to me, and the other on my hip,

pinning me against the wall. I looked down at me feet, squirming uncomfortably in his grasp. "Biff, please stop" I pleaded weakly. "Come on Mel, don't talk to me like

that" he grinned, seemingly oblivious to my discomfort. My head snapped up to his in fury ay him calling me "Mel," I only let one person call me that. "Don't call me

that!" I snapped angrily in Biff's face. "Feisty, I don't mind that in my wife. But just a heads up, stay away from Mr. Slim Bigshot, or whatever his name is, because

you ARE going to be my wife." Biff moved in progressively closer as he spoke, getting angrier with each passing second. Suddenly all the anger I once had flooded out

of me all at once and the only thing keeping me on my feet was Biff's hand securely on my waist. The next think I knew I saw another person stop at the end of the

hallway, staring right at Biff and I. "It's Slim Bankshot and you'll be taking your hands off Melody, **now**!"

_Twiz: Cliffhanger! You guys know who it is, but what will happen next? So much suspense! :) Updated later today!_


	4. The Fight

Melody's POV:

_Slim_. The relieving thought passed through my mind before I fully comprehended that Slim was standing at the end of the hallway, cockily leaning on his pool stick. I

could see the anger burning in his eyes, even from this distance. "Do you mind?" Biff asked rhetorically, "the wifey and I are having a chat." "Chat's over." Slim

answered matter-of-factly. "Fine" Biff answered angrily. His grip on me suddenly disappeared as he began to crack his knuckles. The next second my legs gave out

and I slumped to the floor in exhaustion. "Melody!" Slim called out in alarm. "I'm fine Slim, just be careful" I replied weakly. I could tell Slim felt threatened, and that

there was going to be a fight in this hallway, right now, over me. Biff strode slowly down the hallway towards Slim. I really hoped Slim had a plan, because Biff could

probably knock him out with one punch. Slim looked afraid as Biff approached him, but also ready to take whatever was coming his way. He held his pool stick

securley in his hands like a sword, pointing it at Biff's chest. Once Biff reached Slim he grabbed the end of the pool stick and slid the whole thing out of Slim's hands.

With a swift snap of his wrist, the pool stick was suddenly broken into two pieces, with jagged splintered wood on the ends of each half. Biff tossed one half to Slim,

as if he was trying to even out the playing field. Slim easily caught the pool stick out of the air and aimed the now sharp end at Biff once again. "Please stop!" I

yelled, realizing this was getting out of hand quickly. I tried to push myself to my feet, but fell backwards once I tried. "Stay out of this!" Biff yelled angrily over his

shoulder at me. Slim took this moment of distraction to thrust his half of the pool stick forward, grazing Biff's bicep. I watched at blood started to drip down Biff's arm

in a steady stream. I winced as blind rage filled his eyes, and it was aimed at Slim. I knew I was flirting with disaster if I didn't do something quick. Biff suddenly

swung his pool stick and slashed at Slim's head. I sucked in a breath as the pool stick hit Slim in the head, cutting him above his right eye. Slim staggered backward,

away from Biff, trying to stop the blood from dripping down his face. What happened next seemed almost like slow motion. I noticed Biff pull his "sword" back again,

ready to strike Slim off-guard. Adrenaline pumped through me as I pushed to my feet and scrambled in front of Slim. I gasped as the pool stick struck home, creating

a gash on my left hip. I collapsed to my knees faintly hearing cries of "Melody!" I hazily looked at my side, the blood seeping out, causing my dress to turn a darker

shade of maroon. I felt a sharp pain in my side before I collapsed and everything turned black.

Slim's POV:

"Melody!" I shouted as she fell to her knees. I should have known she would do something like that. Melody had a short temper and I knew she wouldn't just sit there

and watch Biff and I fight for long. My mouth fell open as she passed out between Biff and I. I looked up to see Biff looking afraid, and suddenly I was angry. This was

entirely his fault. I quickly bent down and scooped Melody up into my arms, bridal style. I rushed downstairs in attempt to find help for Melody. I pushed the door to

the Parlor open with my back and found Lydia still in there. A look of dread mingled with shock crossed her face. She silently stood up and gestured for me to lay

Melody down on the couch. I obliged, gently setting her down. Lydia gasped when she saw the bloody gash on Melody's hip, "What happened?"

_Twiz:What will hapen to Melody? Will Biff pay for what he did? Next part up tomorrow!_


	5. The Right Guy

Melody's POV:

I blinked sleepily a few times and tried to sit up. I sucked in a sharp breath when I felt a sharp pain shoot through my side. "Shh, It's okay Mel, rest" I heard a

soothing voice say as a hand eased me backwards onto the couch. As everything came into focus I saw Slim crouching down next to the couch in the Parlor, the one I

was currently laying on. I reached my hand up to gently touch the spot on Slim's face where he was cut during the fight. He had cleaned up a bit, but it didn't look

pretty. "Are you alright?" I asked, my voice coming in a whisper. Slim cracked a small smile and laughed, "I should be asking you the same thing." I dropped my

hand from Slim's face as It dawned on me what happened. I reached over my body to feel the newly bandaged-up wound on my side. I winced, even at my own light

touch to the still open wound. Slim reached over and gently pulled my wrist away from my side, tenderly holding my hand between his own. I looked back up to his

face, and the visible pain behind his eyes made me want to hold him in my arms. "You could've died Melody, I never would've been able to live with myself" he

whispered. "I saw what Biff was going to do and… you could've…" I trailed off as my voice cracked. "Shh, it's alright, I'm alright" Slim reassured me, giving my hand a

squeeze. I smiled up at him and tugged his hands forward. As Slim moved forward I pushed up, despite the pain, and met his lips with mine. I once again found my

arms going around his neck, his arms moving behind me to support me. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but it wasn't long enough. As we pulled apart I

stared into Slim's eyes as I quietly confessed "I didn't love him, I wanted you." Slim's grin was one of the biggest I'd ever seen as he gently laid me back on the

couch. "I love you too" Slim whispered as he tenderly brushed some of my blonde hair out of my face. The door to the parlor creaked open slowly as my Mother

poked her head in the door. "Hi Mom" I smiled weakly as a relieved look washed over her face. She closed the door gently behind her and Dad as they came into the

room. Slim stood up calmly from his crouched position next to me as my parents walked over to me. My Mom leaned over and kissed my forehead, "don't scare us

like that again" she whispered jokingly. I could see the obvious relief on my parent's faces as they assessed my condition. Suddenly the door burst open and Biff Atlas

rushed into the room. I cringed at the sight of his still bloodied arm. "Is she alright?" Biff asked my parents in a panic. I watched Slim's shoulders tense up as he

stood in front of me protectively. I could also see the anger on my parent's faces; obviously Slim had told them the details of what happened. "Melody…" Biff started

apologetically as he finally noticed me. He took a meek step towards me, but Slim in turn took a step towards him. "Leave her alone, you've put her through enough"

Slim hissed as Biff met his eyes. "I think you should leave Biff" my Dad said sternly. "But…" Biff argued, but it was no use. "Now!" my Mother snapped, pointing

harshly at the door. "And don't come back!" I yelled as he left the room, feeling it only appropriate to have the last word. "I guess I'll have to call off the wedding"

Mom said dejectedly, staring at the ground. "Maybe not" I smiled as I reached over and grabbed Slim's hand. I stifled a laugh at the incredulous look he was giving

me and it only encouraged me to continue. My Mother lifted her gaze to Slim and my joined hands and she looked very confused. "Really? All this time…" My father

said disbelievingly. "If that's what you want, Honey, then we are right behind you" Mom said giving me an encouraging smile. I beamed at my parents and barely got

out an excited "thank you!" The next second I was lifted from the couch by Slim, bridal style (how appropriate) as he spun me around in his arms. I secured my arms

around his neck and laughed with excitement as we spun in circles. Slim laughed as we stopped spinning, nodding to my parents politely before leaving the room. As

he carried me down the hallway I pulled his head down a bit and kissed him once more that day. I couldn't possibly believe we were getting married. Our forbidden

love had a fairytale ending after all.

_Twiz: I thank all of you who read this fic in it's entirety and hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love Luigi's Mansion and wanted to write a fanfic to do it justice, I hope I did a good job! :)_


End file.
